This invention pertains to an automotive engine cooling system and the inspection and filtration of its cooling system liquid. With many different types of metals and plastics commonly found and in contact with the re-circulating cooling system liquid, softer materials overtime will erode producing contaminating materials that mixes in with the cooling system liquid give it a grit texture. As this contamination in the cooling system liquid increases in volume, due to the vehicle's cooling system being neglected, a sand paper affect is then created and wears the softer internal materials predominantly around curves or bends of the internal passages of the vehicle's cooling system. Overtime this damage can cause premature failure of key cooling system components. This filtration system catches the cooling system liquid contaminates thus reducing cooling system erosion and enables the user to visually inspect the condition of the filter and the cooling system liquid.